Aquel hilo
by Z. Zac
Summary: Participante en el reto "Miedo con Sangre" del Foro: "Los Amigos del Árbol Feliz" / Sofocarse por la realidad de que, sin lugar a dudas, sus elecciones no le pertenecían tampoco. Se habían decidido usarlo hasta la eternidad.


Derechos || Happy Tree Friends pertenece a MondoMedia.

Cantidad de palabras || 1.778

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—La última fue la vencida —alardeó con suma confianza y una sonrisa bribona— ¡Pero si quieres la revancha claro que te la daré!

Splendont estaba a punto de hacer un mal gesto con la mano ante la palabrería de su hermano, pero en su lugar la extendió para tomarlo de la solapa del cuello del uniforme antes de que este se echara a correr.

—Reglas, querido hermano —comentó irónico, arrojándole junto a él. ¡Que ni habían distado un conteo y tal vez era esa la aparente razón por la cual siempre ganaba!

—Claro, claro.

Splendid bien podía tener las mejores notas en gimnasia y fantástico sentido auditivo, pero la torpeza, su pésimo sentido de orientación y su respeto al juego limpio, restaban puntos a su eficiencia mental; a dos pasos, tras la cuenta en voz alta de Splendont, su cuerpo se empalmó contra los azulejos de suelo del pasillo. Bajando la vista admiró con total desengaño que poseía las agujetas de sus zapatos contrarios atadas unas con otras.

Mientras deshacía la broma en un momento de colosal ira creyó oportuno que, si su hermano le había engañado, no estaría mal realizar el mismo acto, más siendo la primera vez que haría una acción de esa índole. Y como quien no necesita de una conciencia consejera pitó alto, girando los talones en sentido contrario por donde se había marchado su oponente, para luego correr sin frenesí por el jardín que acortaría camino al cansador recorrido de dar la vuelta a los pasillos superiores tan solo para demostrar mayor agilidad al llegar a clase.

Su motivación se debía, en suma, al hecho de que la profesora de historia universal castigaba siempre al último llegado y adelantándose de Splendont, aunque fuera un mísero segundo, evitaría dos tortuosas horas de clases de "Etiqueta" del amigo de la Señorita Lammy.

En tanto pensaba en esto, su campo sensitivo se vio invadido con un estrepitoso viento a su espalda. Giró en diagonal el rostro, solo para ignorar una diminuta presión en el pecho, achicándose de hombros aumentó velocidad sobre sus piernas luego de subir las escaleras y tener a su objetivo presente: La puerta de su clase.

Después de un golpe en la cabeza, que le causó una marca roja con la estampa del pomo en la frente, extendió la mano y logró abrirla por completo. Sacando de su estado de ánimo el dolor, sonrió con complacencia.

—¡Lamento la tardanza! —echó una mirada a la clase— Pero creo que mi hermano lo lamentará más —añadió para sí.

Sin embargo nadie reparó en su improvisado saludo, ni la profesora dejó de ver la pizarra para reclamarle su manera de llegar. Haciendo caso omiso a lo que consideraba _buena suerte_, se permitió ir silbando a su lugar en el fondo de la clase, junto a los parasoles. De la forma que fuere, a todo el mundo le fascinaba ignorarle de vez en vez sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Por eso su preferencia a la hora de tomar bancos en clase, de ese modo pasaba más desapercibido para los maestros y más concentrado en las peleas con su hermano que era quien se sentaba en junto.

—Perdone la demora, profesora —la voz que habló, detrás del chirrido del abrir de puerta, le indicó lo divertido que sería mirar hacia la entrada.

Splendont fijó su vista aburrida en la derecha de su cuerpo, entornando los ojos de arriba abajo, recibiendo varias estrofas acerca del cumplimiento de horarios pero ningún castigo respecto a su tardanza, lo cual le intrigó dado que la Profesora Lammy solía hacerlo para quien fuese el último en poner un pie en el aula.

Se le hacía efectivamente sospechoso, pero dejó ir la sensación al notar los ojos de su hermano repasar su sitio con una mirada huraña. Seguramente habría entrado en cuenta de que nuevamente no ganó la carrera.

Al verlo acercarse hizo flotar por el aire su triunfo con una risa. —¿Te gustaría otra revancha?

Splendont dejó caer su cuerpo, sin delicadeza, en su banco. Prestándole ninguna atención.

Silbó en un tono fino, chistando. —No me digas que me harás _la ley del hielo_. ¡Antes no eras tan mal perdedor!

En esta ocasión Splendont dio una furtiva mirada a su lugar y siguió observando la pizarra.

Sintiéndose olímpicamente ignorado, se alzó de su asiento caminando tres pasos donde frenó en seco delante del pupitre de Splendont. Estiró ambos brazos, colocándolos sobre el borde del pecho de su hermano –buscando estirarlo de sus ropas- pero solo pudo sentir aire, y al mirar con extrañeza preguntándose por qué notó en su mano derecha y fino hilo de un oscuro tono de rojo con un extremo flotante. Trastabilló los dedos de su mano surda, imaginándose a qué tipo de broma se incluía un cordel de ese tipo con ser ignorado por casi toda la clase. La vista le guió hacia el objeto a donde estaba enlazado el hilo... Splendont. Lo presionó un poco y a su alrededor, en un milisegundo, millones de luces encandecieron sobre los pechos de todos en su clase. Igualmente sobre aquellos objetos, animales e inclusive las plantas que se encontraban del otro lado de la ventana.

Rió neuróticamente en busca de restar pesadez al asunto, inconscientemente halando del hilo de su hermano ocasionó que se rompiera.

—¿Hmp? —Splendont pestañeó con una indeleble mirada de sorpresa. Había sentido una opresión pequeña en una parte de su pecho, sensación que dejó de lado al tener el perfil de su hermano riendo con fatiga— ¿Qué... se supone que haces?

Splendid incrédulamente viró el cuello. Y bufó. —¿Ah, así que ahora puedes ver eh? —comentó irónicamente.

—¿Verte? —en un amago por pretender no haber oído, ladeó el rostro causándose una inmediata reacción de desentendimiento. —¿Qué mierda son esos hilos?

Repentinamente Splendid tuvo el deseo de gritar que había descubierto esa mofa hacia su persona, cuando cayó en cuenta de que en realidad Splendont no parecía fingir al haber admitido indirectamente que no conocía en absoluto de qué se trataba el asunto.

Sin que Splendid llegara a pronunciar una palabra que interpretase su estupefacción, Splendont decidió satisfacer su curiosidad. Se inclinó a preguntar a la Profesora, por quien fue completamente ignorado.

—¿Acaso está sorda? —la mujer siguió su labor de escribir en su carpeta— ¡EY, VIEJA! —esta última llamada tampoco la hizo captar su presencia.

—Splendont —le llamó, pensativo— hay algo aquí que no está bien.

—Sí —afirmó gruñón— todos creen que somos invisibles, lo noté.

—No —reiteró, con una seriedad tan intensa que su hermano no pudo no voltear a verlo a los ojos ya sin la imperturbabilidad que solía poseer en su mirada.

Los dos se habían sumido en pensamientos tan añejados, al tratar de encontrar una respuesta a lo que acontecía alrededor de sus hombros, se habían puesto tensos.

—Niño descuidado —una voz infantil pero autoritaria rompió el trance de pensamiento en ambos, causando una curiosidad que los forzó a mirar hacia la ventana.

Una diminuta criatura de un color blanco reposaba, de pie, en el borde del parasol. Splendont lo comparó con un mapache albino, a Splendid le pareció ver a la cría de un cachorro de oso polar con ojos rojizos.

Con parsimonia el animal usó sus dos patas frontales para tomar, de la cartera negra que cargaba con recelo sobre su cintura, una tira de hilo rojo muy parecida a la que colgaba de todo y todos a su alrededor. El miedo, hasta el momento ligero, se incrementó al recordar que la criatura había hablado. En sí el animal no producía temor alguno, la situación sí.

—¿Qué carajos...? —Splendont se adelantó por él, pero en una acción fantasmal el animal alzó su pata sobre el aire y como acto instantáneo un nuevo hilo rojo volvió a colgar en el pecho del joven.

—Así está bien, ahora debo preguntar por qué estás aquí.

El tono empleado le dio a entender que no se trataba de ningún tipo de pregunta, sino una clara afirmación de que exigía una respuesta.

—Yo...—intentó, mas fue difícil volver del trance para hablar.

—No sé de qué me quejo, aunque no suele suceder con frecuencia, no es la primera vez—directamente miró a Splendid, pasando de la pregunta de su vano intento por hablar—, en que alguien ha roto su propio hilo de destino.

El sentimiento que quemó su pecho se hizo más evidente, y el animal se arrimó a su pupitre ante su evidente sensación de pánico.

—Lamentablemente para ti, mis fuerzas solo son suficientes para unir a una persona en el lapso de un año, debido a que no fue él quien rompió el suyo propio —hizo referencia a Splendont que había continuado la clase, igual que todos, ajeno al reciente acontecimiento— es el único.

Nunca se tomó a pecho las clases de Historia Universal, pero recordando vagamente logró atar cabos y llegar a la conclusión que el mismo ser decidió relatarle.

—Los hilos rojos unen el destino de las personas, guiándolos no solo a otras sino también a sus objetos y objetivos. Existen dos maneras de que el hilo se rompa, una de ellas es el fin de la vida del individuo...

Le miró impaciente esperando la sentencia a lo que, en su momento, pensó torpeza propia.

—La otra es el reclutamiento de un nuevo ente en el otro mundo. Felicidades, siendo humana es un halago que se te ceda un puesto como mi ayudante —tan solo dijo, sin que su pequeña cara demostrase esa emoción, más bien parecía atenerse a alguna clase de buen modal.

Con esa aseveración, Splendid fue sofocado con la tangible realidad, que degolló cuanta duda pudiese tener. Una efímera sonrisa de incomprensión se plasmó en su rostro, por última vez.

"_Una sombra con tu esencia es lo que reemplazará diez de, lo que los demás creerán, serás los últimos momentos de tu vida; para no levantar temor. Desde ahora estás hecho para no morir. Por lo tanto no será necesario que comas o duermas o pestañear siquiera, ya que tu cuerpo no se cansará y nadie tendrá potestad sobre ti salvo los de allá arriba._

_Dado la incompetencia del anterior, serás mi nuevo ayudante._

_Tú serás mi antítesis, por decirlo de algún modo entendible, el encargado de deshacer los lazos de las personas cuyos nombres te darán en una lista."_

Seguir instrucciones, quitando lazos para borrar objetos que causaban sentimientos, sobre personas, en los demás. Manejar los hilos, cual vil marionetista de seres vivientes, dándoles un destino que ellos creían justo y dominado por sí mismos; cuando realmente sus creencias estaban alejadas de la verdad pues cada una de sus pisadas eran elecciones ajenas.

Así inició su eternidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas || No es una historia auténtica a la original, sin embargo prefería colocarlo de este modo. De hecho, se aleja bastante de lo que considero una buena obra de terror pero espero que al menos no hayan sentido ganas de cerrar la pestaña por apoyar mi teoría.

Un saludo y gracias por leer.


End file.
